In communications networks, such as LTE networks, network components are often tested using devices that generate test packets, send the packets to a device under test, receive responsive packets from the device under test, and generate statistics indicative of the performance of the device under test. For example, in LTE networks, it may be desirable to test the functionality of a serving gateway (SGW) by sending streams of test packets to the SGW. In some tests, the streams of test packets mimic the traffic that would be received by such a node if the node were operating in a live network. In other tests, the goal is to send streams of packets that test the extremes of the operational capabilities or stress test the device under test.
In some test environments, specialized radio equipment may be required to receive and transmit data between a testing platform and a device under test. For example, a port processor (e.g., a port central processing unit (port CPU)) of a testing platform may receive or transmit LTE data via attached specialized radio equipment (e.g., a radio head). To simulate complex scenarios involving numerous users and/or flows (e.g., multiple sessions of control plane traffic and/or user plane traffic), conventional testing platforms require multiple port CPUs and a similar amount of specialized radio equipment. However, requiring multiple port CPUs and radio heads increase complexity and costs for the test operator. Further, by requiring more equipment, conventional testing platforms can hinder or delay testing of networks and/or network equipment.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for processing multiple control and user data flows at a port processor.